


всё лучшее — детям

by marshall_line



Series: when you have a daughter [2]
Category: TWICE (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: 4+1 Things, Crack, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10201967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: 4 раза, когда тэён и джессика пытаются выкрасть чеён и 1 раз, когда они её удочеряют (не то чтобы чеён вообще была против). #чонкимсон





	

**Author's Note:**

> *сиквел к [all the good times (and the flowers and the wine)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8522482)

собственно, это всегда начинается одинаково, то есть с фразы _ничего не предвещало беды_. действительно ничего, пока джессика вдруг не спрашивает одним ясным утром у тэён следующее:

— знаешь эту девочку из твайс?

— которая самая маленькая там, что ли? сон чеён?

— да, она такая хорошенькая.

— каждый раз, когда ты говоришь что-то подобное, это значит, что тебе это очень нравится и очень надо.

— не спорю.

— неужели ты хочешь её выкрасть—

— …

— ИТАК, какой у нас план?

 

i.

план у них хуже, чем вся их жизнь, потому что сейчас четыре утра — и они без толку крутятся вокруг общежития твайс уже полчаса. не то чтобы они действительно спланировали хоть что-то. спонтанность — залог успеха. не этого, конечно. джессика сидит в кустах и рассматривает через бинокль окна; тэён сидит рядом и думает, что они похожи на сасэнов. впрочем, так и есть.

тэён не знает, почему согласилась и почему вообще предложила это дело сама. джессика несколько дней подряд горит от их общей идеи — и тэён всё равно, посадят их или нет, если что-нибудь да получится. не то чтобы она правда в это верит, но тем не менее. главное, чтобы джессика была счастлива. какая разница, что это криминал—

— джессика, объясни мне, почему мы оделись во всю эту чёрную хуйню.

— это маскировка.

— ты хочешь, чтобы мы ещё больше напоминали ворюг?

— нет, мы ниндзя.

— почему я на тебе женилась.

— я супергорячая.

— ты супербольная.

— от супербольной слышу.

— тяжко.

тэён только и может, что вздыхать.

ей хочется под одеяло и поспать, желательно обнимая при этом джессику, а не подушку, но если их затея сегодня провалится, тэён вряд ли что-то будет светить. когда ей светило-то. 

— на счёт три залетаем.

— мы никуда не будем лететь, джессика, это не твоя песня.

— ладно, давай поползём.

— а по-человечески никак?

— что человеческого в краже ребёнка?

— И ПРАВДА, ЧТО—

— тише, ты нас спалишь.

— это я нас спалю? мимо нас проехало несколько машин — и ты от каждой чуть не сдохла.

джессика закатывает глаза. это, конечно, видно даже в темноте.

— мы собираемся взломать все двери, как-то пробраться в комнату к чеён, вытащить её из кровати и унести домой.

— И КАК ТЫ СЕБЕ ЭТО ВООБЩЕ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕШЬ?

— на счёт три—

— если я ещё раз услышу твоё _на счёт три_ , я свихнусь.

— на счёт—

— ХАРЕ.

— я пошла сама.

— ДЖЕССИКА, СТОЯТЬ—

но она быстро скрывается из виду; тэён спешит за ней, вглядываясь в бинокль, хотя на улице темно, как у неё в душе, а джессика уже неизвестно где. светить фонарём тэён не станет. они и так успели нашуметь, пока просто сидели в тех кустах; там было безопасней; тэён даже место себе пригрела. она находит джессику возле чёрного входа, когда та пытается взломать дверь (после этого тэён никогда не разрешит ей смотреть с сонкю боевики), что у неё, кстати, удаётся на ура. одна есть! и большой палец вверх. господи, это только начало, убереги их всех.

тэён не уверена, кого ей жаль: себя, чеён или мир.

временем доказано, что они действительно супербольные.

пора повышать планку—

они попадают внутрь; тэён сверяется с картой здания; лучше никому не знать, каким образом она смогла её выбить из человека, работающего здесь. по пути джессика открывает ещё дверей пять; в каком-то холле они проходят мимо зеркала. тэён видит в нём двух уебанок. впрочем, ничего нового.

в конце концов они оказываются вроде бы на нужном этаже.

джессика крестится.

тэён крестит джессику второй раз.

— с богом там или кем ещё.

— учитывая факт того, что мы пришли сюда красть не деньги, а маленькую девочку, то с сатаной.

тэён не задаётся вопросом, где и у кого джессика научилась взламывать так виртуозно замки; тэён не задаётся вопросом, когда джессика умудрилась купить? хлороформ? господи, помоги. у них тут похищение века—

в какой-то момент тэён кажется, что она немного выпала, потому что вот они были перед дверью, а вот они поднимаются по лестнице — и уже? в комнате чеён? тэён не уверена; уверена ли в чём-то джессика, тэён не знает; знает только, что та настроена серьёзно. но почему здесь так скРЕПИТ ПОЛ?

они резко обе замирают в шаге от кровати.

кто-то на соседней шевелится.

тэён заливается нахуй потом; джессика крепко сжимает её руку в своей; они почти у цели. как они чеён потащат по всему тому пути с собой? вот хуй знает. главное — не умереть сейчас в окружении трёх спящих детишек.

— джессика, что мы будем—

— ШШШШШШШШШШШШ!

— мы с тобой обе родились в год змеи, но я на тебя не шиплю!

— ШШШШШШШШШШШШ!

— джессика, йоб твою—

— тэённи, это не я.

они переглядываются.

тэён вся трясётся — и трясучка мгновенно передаётся джессике. неужели какие-то стрёмные звуки смогут их остановить? ДА. нет, тэён, у нас получится. но у них не получается, потому что а) они оказываются не в той комнате; б) джессика от страха разливает весь хлороформ себе под ноги; в) они чуть сами от него не душатся и г) уже, блять, светает.

как же они летят обратно, когда у кого-то звенит будильник—

джессика чуть не наворачивается на лестнице; они обе потом кувыркаются по этим ебучим бесконечным ступенькам — и врезаются уже в зеркало. джессика начинает кричать, увидев своё отражение; тэён приходится заткнуть ей рот фонарём; джессика им давится; происходит пиздец. когда они наконец-то попадают в кусты, тэён снимает маску и падает на землю. хуже просто быть не может. джессика, это того не стоило. джессика, ты где? ДЖЕССИКА—

ещё хуже: случилось.

— МЕНЯ УКУСИЛА ЗМЕЯ—

тэён крестит весь мир.

 

ii.

— я не знаю, что более сумасшедшее: красть ребёнка среди ночи или средь бела дня?

— по крайней мере мы её увидим!

— я рада, что ты всегда во всём находишь плюсы, но—

— меньше слов! больше дела! сейчас их машина подъедет.

во второй раз они пробуют перехватить чеён по пути на запись какой-то передачи. джессика регулярно мониторит расписание твайс и даже знает, что это за передача. лучше бы они куда-нибудь на выходные полетели, а не сидели в засаде за мусорными баками. тэён искренне надеется, что из них змеи выпрыгивать не будут. одной им уже хватило.

тэён может только представить, как они сейчас выглядят: две бомжихи выглядывают из-за угла, чтобы поймать участницу самой популярной женской кпоп группы. интересно, какой им всё же дадут за это срок.

ладно, это хоть не покемон го.

— джессика, может, просто заведём ещё одну собаку?

— заведём: большую и белую, но потом.

— да?

— да.

тэён от радости тянет джессику к себе то ли обнять, то ли поцеловать; в итоге она делает и то, и другое. не то чтобы джессика была против, только поцелуи всё никак не заканчиваются, а машина уже приехала.

— тэён, мы сейчас её упустим.

— тэён, я не куплю тебе собаку, если ты—

— тэён, УБЕРИ РУКИ.

— поздно, они скрылись в здании.

— мы можем перехватить на обратном пути.

— нет, мы не можем.

— почему ты так думаешь—

— мне руки убирать?

— нет.

действует безотказно, ХА.

 

iii.

третью попытку тэён запомнит надолго, потому что они пробуют украсть чеён ДВАЖДЫ за день: первый раз это случается во время фансайна твайс, но, в общем-то, не приносит никаких результатов, ведь джессика теряет последние остатки разума, когда подходит её очередь подписывать сидюк (ТЭЁННИ, ОНА ТАКАЯ КУТЯ, Я НЕ МОГУ) (тэён крестится снова и снова); второй раз они пытаются провернуть это дело среди ебучей толпы народу, когда твайс направляются в кафе. это один почти что удачный раз, но тэён лошица та ещё — и чеён, в прямом смысле этого слова, выскальзывает у неё из рук. будешь спать сегодня на диване. ну что я сделаю с тем, что она даже меньше меня! сходи с юри в качалку, превратись из бумаги в картон. ПОДУМАЕШЬ, Я УРОНИЛА ЕЁ НА ЗЕМЛЮ—

 

iv.

позже они приостанавливают свою затею.

джессика улетает в китай; тэён остаётся в сеуле. в свободное время она делает ремонт в одной из комнат в их квартире, присылает джессике фотки с подписью “комната чеёни♥”, а джессика в ответ закидывает её тонной рыдающих смайликов. это даже мило. не то чтобы тэён может представить их семейную жизнь; они слишком тупецкие для этого, но перед глазами картинка появляется сама. они бы правда завели ещё одну собаку, купили бы дом на берегу океана. тэён не говорит об этом джессике, ей не хочется загадывать наперёд. это не всегда сбывается, а если сбывается, то совсем не так. разочаровываться в чём-либо тэён устала.

она общается с чеён за кулисами на музыкальном шоу; эта чудесная девочка западает ей куда-то глубоко-глубоко; пожалуй, это реальный шанс забрать её с собой, но тэён этого не делает и об этом почему-то не думает.

может, у них с джессикой всё пройдёт на ура.

неважно, какие будут последствия.

а пока что чеён ей улыбается — и этого достаточно.

вечером джессика звонит ей, просто потому что _эй, солнце, я скучала_ ; тэён скучала по ней даже больше. она пересказывает джессике последние дни, говорит про ремонт и много про что ещё. это по-прежнему не слишком привычно: не чувствовать при разговоре с джессикой какой-то странной неловкости. им сейчас куда лучше и вроде бы легче. ладно, кольцо в виде пластыря с динозаврами сильно повлияло абсолютно на всё. джессика хранит этот пластырь у себя в кошельке. тэён свой тоже.

разговор сам собой затрагивает чеён.

джессика вздыхает.

— может, попросим помощи у сонкю?

— у неё медовый месяц, поэтому не стоит.

— а ты думаешь, мы справимся с этим в одиночку?

— справимся.

джессика никогда не теряла надежду, в этот раз не потеряет тем более; её не смогла остановить змея — всё остальное ей ни по чём. хотя это немного смешно. они и дети? глупости—

— на самом деле всё это с чеён не шутка.

— правда?

— я хочу детей, тэён.

— со мной?

— с тобой.

 

i.

раннее утро: они крепко спят, отключив все телефоны. джессика совсем недавно вернулась из своих длительных поездок; тэён совершенно не хотелось портить им выходные звонками, но тут вдруг начинают стучать в дверь со всей дури. джессика от этого не просыпается, так что тэён приходится выбраться из её рук и пойти проверить, кто же там. по пути она надевает на себя футболку джессики, чтобы хоть немного выглядеть приличней. открыв дверь, тэён не ожидает увидеть—

— хули вы не берёте трубку!

— с-сонкю?

— я прервала свой медовый месяц ради вас, а вы меня в игнор кинули.

— что за—

— вам через час надо быть в суде, вот ваши ебучие бумажки.

— ОБЪЯСНИ-КА.

— меня юна ждёт в такси, времени на объяснения нет.

— п-подожди, сонкю—

— досвидос, мамаши.

сонкю хлопает дверью; тэён в полной растерянности держит в руках кипу бумаг, в которых она не понимает ни слова; в коридоре тикают часы. она идёт обратно в спальню; джессика встречает её, стоя в дверном проёме и накинув на себя одеяло; тэён вручает ей документы, потому что джессика в подобном шарит намного лучше. она смешно хмурит брови, вчитываясь в написанное.

одеяло то и дело спадает с её правого плеча.

— ты звонила сонкю.

— я не думала, что она возьмётся за—

да и разве это происходит так быстро? хотя, если учитывать, их пиздец абсурдную жизнь, происходит всё и сразу, и всегда.

— собирайся.

— в суд?

— тэённи, через час ты станешь мамой тэ.

— мамой? тэ?

и тэён повторяет это ещё несколько раз и вслух, и про себя, потому что это звучит настолько здорово, что она просто не может перестать. она на радостях целует джессику, а потом натягивает им обеим на голову это дурацкое одеяло, чтобы скрыть то ли смех, то ли слёзы.

 _мама тэ и мама джей_ , да?

да.

**Author's Note:**

> — а если чеён захочет завести змею?
> 
> — НЕ ДАЙ БОГ—
> 
>  
> 
> чеён: меня тэнсик удочерили
> 
> чонён: ПИЗДЕЦ БЛЯТЬ ЖОПА САТАНА
> 
> джихё: это вообще-то из другого фика
> 
> чеён: они женаты, так что из того
> 
> джихё: согласна с чонён
> 
> чонён: ХА


End file.
